1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire clamping clips and more particularly, it relates to an improved cable clip for retaining coaxial cables and the like against a mounting surface which includes fastener retainer means for holding a fastening device in place relative to the clip prior to installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally well-known in the art, there are many types of clips for retaining wires, cables and the like against a mounting surface. Typically, such clips are used to hold an insulated electrical cable to a building structure such as a floor, wall or roof. The clip is generally installed by inserting a nail, screw or similar fastening device through a hole in the clip and then into the mounting surface. Further, it is known that the cables used are generally of different sizes in diameter which require different size clips.
In order to improve the rapidity and the ease of installing the cable clips, it would be desirable to have the fastening device already retained in place in the clamping clip prior to user installation. In particular, this would facilitate the shipping and storage of the cable clips with the fasteners when not in use so as to prevent them from being lost. Also, it would be desirable to have a cable clip which is of a construction so as to accommodate different sizes of cables.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed German Patent Nos. 1,077,284 and 2,435,995, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
2,570,957 PA1 4,582,288 PA1 2,681,196 PA1 4,588,152 PA1 3,430,903 PA1 4,903,920 PA1 3,951,367 PA1 5,040,752 PA1 4,127,250 PA1 5,192,040
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,957 to E. W. Lee issued on Oct. 9, 1951, there is disclosed a fastening device which includes an apron 28 which remote from its junction with a leg 20 which is equipped with a tapered tongue 30. When the apron 28 which is bent inwardly to lie adjacent the leg 20, the tongue 30 will enter the portion of the groove 16 which lies along the leg 20 so as to engage the shank of the nail and hold the same in assembled position within the clip.
In German Patent No. 2,435,995 published Feb. 12, 1976, there is disclosed a C-shaped portion 1 and a fixing lug portion 2. The lower part of the fixing lug portion includes a flexible tongue 7 having an oblique attitude so as to grip a screw 10 in the hole 9 and prevents it from being lost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,367 to Anders Hagelberg issued on Apr. 20, 1976, there is taught a fastener which includes a portion 1 having an inner pleated surface (FIG. 1) so as to make possible the adaptation to different dimensions of a cable, tube or similar element. In another embodiment in FIGS. 7 and 8, there is shown a sheet metal clip which includes parts 35 and 36 connected together in a V-shaped arrangement for holding a screw 38. The threads of the screw are engageable with the edges of the stamped-out portions 37 formed on the parts 35 and 36.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,152 to William E. Ruehl et al. issued on May 13, 1986, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is taught a wire clamping clip 10 comprised of a base member 12, a bushing 14 and a hardened pin 16. The base member 12 is formed of a body 18 having a wire receiving recess 24 disposed between side walls 26 and 28. In order to accommodate slight variations in the diameter size of a cable, a rib 25 is provided on the side wall 28 and a rib 27 is provided on the side wall 26. As can best be seen from FIG. 5, the ribs 25 and 27 are tapered inwardly from adjacent the working surface 20 to the top of the bullet-shaped slot 34 so as to retain the cable C therein. However, as the cables of larger diameters are inserted into the recess 24, they tend to become more distorted so as to cause possible physical damage or destruction thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,250 to Edwin G. Swick issued on Nov. 28, 1978, and assigned to the same assignee as in the present invention, there is disclosed a wire clamping device which includes a block member 12 having a pair of pins 34 preassembled therein and a recess 22 in its bottommost, workpiece engaging surface 16. Protrusions 24 form a restricted mouth region for the recess 22 so as to frictionally engage the wire.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,288 to William E. Ruehl issued on Apr. 15, 1986, and assigned to the same assignee as in the present invention, there is disclosed a wire routing clip assembly which includes a block member 12 having a pair of cylindroconical bores 14 with each being adapted to receive a pointed pin 16 therethrough. Each pin has a frustroconical end with an included angle which is less than the included angle of the frustroconical portion of the cylindroconical bores. Around the open end of each bore, there is provided an impact absorbing ring 36.
The remaining patents uncovered from the search but not specifically discussed are merely cited to show generally the state of the art and are directed to wire or cable clamping devices.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a cable clip for retaining coaxial cables against a mounting surface like that of the present invention which includes fastening retainer means for holding a fastening device in place relative to the clip prior to installation. This is accomplished in the present invention by the fastener retaining means which is formed of a plurality of segmented arcuate-shaped wall portions. Each of the wall portions is tapered inwardly so as to resiliently grip a fastener device.